powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers HT
Power Rangers HT (Highspeed Train) is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Ressha Sentai ToQger. Plot Only those with a great imagination can see the mystical track known as Prism Rail, on which massive trains driven by five warriors run. These five warriors, known as the Power Rangers Highspeed Train (HT Rangers for short) ,protect Earth's peace from the evil forces of the Moonbow Kingdom who are using the fear and sadness of those they are abducting to establish their own track to consume the world in darkness. Characters Rangers Allies *TrainZord Manager *Ticket *Wagon Villains Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (HT) *Express Morpher *Build Morpher *HT MiniZords *Prism Ticket *HT Blaster *HT Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ **HT Sword◆ **HT Shooter◆ **HT Hammer◆ **HT Axe◆ **HT Claw◆ *HT Baton◆ *Express Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Zords *Super HT Megazord ** Engine HT Megazord *** HT Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **** Red Zord ◆ **** Blue Zord ◆ **** Yellow Zord ◆ **** Green Zord ◆ **** Pink Zord ◆ *** Engine Megazord **** Engine Zord **** Tank Zord **** Car Carrier Zord ** Orange Zord/Builder Megazord ◆ *Wild Train Megazord **Lion TrainZord **Panda TrainZord **Eagle TrainZord **Alligator TrainZord **Cat TrainZord Episodes #'Choo-Choo! Train Team Departing,pt. 1': When the evil Moonbow Kingdom begins to use their evil train to kidnap children, a young man named Dex is amongst those nearly captured. He then sees the Prism Rail and its huge trains appear, along with four of the HT Rangers, inspiring him to help protect the children with them. #'Choo-Choo! Train Team Departing,pt. 2': The HT Rangers arrive at a train station taken over by the Moonbow Kingdom controled by the Moonbow Kingdom 's Bladedge who makes everyone duel. Dex and the others do their hardest to protect a boy who is scared at what the Moonbow Kingdom has done to his neighborhood and figure out a way to end the Moonbow Kingdom 's control. #'Rangers Unchained': After Ticket warns the HT Rangers that their Train Zords will not wait for them, Claire is left behind and despite her fears must take on Gyver by herself. #'Don’t Lose The Pass': When having some time off at a station stop, Barry loses his Prism Pass somewhere, forcing him to follow the others on standard forms of transportation. While Dex, Hal, and Claire battle a Moonbow monster, Sasha helps Barry search for his missing pass. #'End Of The Rail': The Prism Rail makes an abrupt stop at a river, requiring the use of the Car Carrier Zord to cross, but their Imagination is not enough to power it. As Barry and the others try to come up with a way to cross, a Moonbow monster starts to collect darkness by making people feel hungry. However, Dex comes across a campsite and campers under the monster's thrall. #'Break Through The Enemy Lines': Dex managed to find one of the missing Support Zord while out in the woods, so he and Barry go out to find it. However, General Toth has been spying on the HT Rangers and heads out to capture the Support Zord for the Moonbow Kingdom. #'A Fruit Cargo': Dex and the others arrive at a city with a massive tower at its center and people who seem very happy all the time. However, the peace is interrupted by a monster and its grunts. The HT Rangers transform. Kyle arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider Fruit Samurai. The monster’s identity is MoleRoid, of the Xavage Empire,who creates a crack and calls in Lion Inves that immediately attacks its summoner. Fruit Samurai takes Lion Inves with him to Hades Forest with HT 1 following them. HT 2 and the others fight alongside Kamen Rider Fruit Soldier to defeat MoleRoid and his grunts. Barry and Marty, after untransforming, start thinking of a strategy while Sasha, Claire and Molly enjoy a parfait. #'Being Sorry': After getting too emotionally involved in a martial arts movie, Claire accidentally breaks Hal's favourite toy, and is worried about telling him. However, the Zords stops at a new Moonbow Station where a monster has made everyone lose their motivation, and Dex, Barry, and Sasha fall under his spell. #'Fire To The Powder': The signal from the lost Engine Zord is found, but because it is so weak there might be a chance it cannot work again. Dex is sent out to find it, as his strong Imagination can restore it, but when the Zord's brakes are discovered to be broken, everyone fears that the Moonbow Kingdom has planted a bomb on them. #'Memories': While the Zords are under maintenance from the previous battle, the group uses the Auxiliary Zords. At the next stop, Dex wants to try a new buffet, but Sasha meets someone apparently from her past who was in love with her. #'Game Over For Barry':After Barry meets a young boy who seems to be unable to see the Zords, Type Dym sentences Barry to die at sunset. #'The King': While the HT Rangers enjoy a day out at an amusement park, Dex meets a young man with balloons who seems odd. Baron Texiz leads an offensive against them in order to welcome King Nula into the Moonbow Kingdom, and also has a particular interest in the man with the balloons. #'Imagination No More': Barry, Sasha, Hal, and Claire can no longer see the Zords and are seemingly devoid of their Imagination. Dex tries to get through to them, but Lampor reveals to him that Nula has hypnotized all of them to forget their time on the Prism Rail. Dex must figure out how to get them back to normal, while also dealing with new memories of their childhood home. #'A Blazing Combination': A series of attacks from Crows Bot leaves the main Zords in dire need of repairs, once again leaving the Support Zords and Engine Megazord all that the HT Rangers can use. The Conductor warns them that they must find other Support Zords in order to bolster the powers of Engine HT Megazord. While Dex and Sasha are out searching, Loupor appears, and throws Sasha into a powerful rage. #'Under Arrest': While stopping at the next station, Dex, Barry, Sasha, and Claire are all arrested for a crime they did not commit, because the cop who arrested them is incompetent. Hal must now try to discover the true culprit and free his friends. #'Little Imagination': After it is revealed that Sasha has the weakest Imagination of the group, they try to teach her how to improve her Imagination. However, the appearance of Hammerhead and a strange creature complicate plans. #'It’s Dangerous!': Claire and Barry uncover a Moonbow Kingdom plot to make children unusually happy, but Claire must also deal with a young girl who says her brother has been kidnapped by the Moonbow Kingdom trains taking children throughout the city. #'Beauty Of The Rainbow': The Conductor reveals that he has commissioned the transformation items for the sixth HT Ranger, and a Prism Rail maintenance worker named Zalam, a former member of the Moonbow Kingdom, has been chosen to be HT 6. Dex is sent to talk to him, but Zalam does not wish to be involved any further, particularly when he reveals his monster form. #'What’s Your Name?': Although Zalam has left the Moonbow Kingdom and has become HT 6, he does not wish to remain with the HT Rangers. When Tamer traps people by putting rings with their names on their heads, Zalam, who should have eschewed his old monster name, must find a way to help the HT Rangers and escape his former shackles as a Moonbow monster. #'Build Your Megazord': While Barry is trying to befriend Marley, the Zords gets trapped in a mine collapse orchestrated by a Moonbow Bot, forcing Barry and Marley to work together to find HT 6's personal Zord. #'Dangerous Laugh': Jack-in-the-Box 's ability to send people flying away from him if they laugh affects all the HT Rangers except Marley, leading the others to help Marley find his sense of humor or else he may be killed. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers HT Category:Patrick.cesare